Soul Bound
by Rose Carlyair
Summary: Ms. Lovett is a normal university teacher who loves her students. Especially Rose, Rojo & Ink. But when she buys 2 used vehicles, she gets than more she bargain 4. warning:some curse words and sexual content in later chapters. romance Optimus/Ms.Lovett!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers! But Ink, Rojo, Rose & Ms. Lovett are my own creations!**

Chapter 1

I do love my students, I truly do. Especially Integra, Alice and Rosalyn. That's why I'm with them, in a junkyard, looking for Rosalyn's new car. She had used one of her father's old pick-up truck to get around in high-school. But now she's a freshman in college and she needs something else.

She has been saving up for this. She and her father made a deal. If she could raise half the money needed to buy a car, he would pay for the other half. And she was ready to buy when she got the bad news from her father, Friday. Her father had just lost his job and he couldn't afford to give her the promised money.

She was devastated. And it all happened in my class! From the very beginning she told me what was happening. For the past few weeks she has been telling me about how close she was to owning a car and how badly she wanted one. Can you imagine hearing how happy she was and then seeing her dream smashed into a million bits?

Heart crushing. And in my classroom, nonetheless! So I told her I would pay for the rest of her car. The look on her face was enough to satisfy me. But she thanked me, practically on her knees. I told her it was no big deal.

And money wise, it wasn't. I teach at a university. Teachers get paid thousands of dollars each year. From pre-school all the way up to the collage level, we get paid a lot. Even though all the schools in the district decide to get a pay-cut, I'm doing fine. Finial, anyway.

And that's why I am here, spending my money and free time, because I love my students so very much. I look at the cars Rosalyn has to choose from. All trash in my mind. But it makes Rosalyn very happy, so I shall endure.

"Hey Rose, what'ta ya think about this car?" Alice asked.

Rose turns her head towards the area that Alice's voice had come from.

"Nice, Rojo," Rose replied.

"What about this smooth ride?" Integra asked.

They both look at the car Integra is at.

"No way, Ink," Rojo said.

Even though they're names are Rosalyn, Alice, and Integra, they call each other Rose, Rojo and Ink. I don't know why though, but I call them that by request. I believe I'm the only who actually calls those girls by their nicknames. At least, on the campus.

They keep on looking for a car. I think about the three girls. Rose and Rojo are so very close to one another. They have known each other since childhood. The same elementary, intermediate, high school and university. It's plain to see that they are meant to stay with one another.

Ink is way older than Rojo and Rose. She's in her mid twenties, with a full-time job. She had already gone to collage for almost a full year before she quit and became a tattoo artist.

They all had met on campus and shared a class with me. Ink had been kind to them and had given them some tips on the teacher, for she came to the same collage she quit, when some of the other students picked on them for being a freshman.

They had become like sisters. As thick as thieves. They are almost inseparable. It is meant by fate that these girls shan't separate. It's their destiny to be together.

"So, how can I help you fine ladies this day?" the salesman asked.

"I'll be the one paying, do you have any cars in relatively good shape?" I asked.

The man gives me a confused look. Obviously he didn't go to college. Oh god, I hate it when this happens. Now I have to use little words and sentences. I feel like I'm talking to someone from another planet.

"Is there a car that hasn't been used too much?" I asked.

He tells me yes, and takes me to a car that looks fine. But I know better than that. Looks are very, very, deceiving. Especially with cars now a days.

Rose looks at the car and nods her head "no". We look again, I have to follow the salesman around but the other girls don't. I signal them and they race off. So they look out for a good car while I distract the man.

Rojo finds something. We turn our attention to a beat up old car. We walk to the beat-up thing known as "car." Rojo can't be serious. This thing is so beat-up; there's only two pieces of its former paint job left! It's yellow and black.

But I see the hood is up. Rojo is in the car. I see. Rojo had inspected the engine when she got to this car. Then she must have tried hot-wiring the car and tried to start it. It must have rolled-over, or else we wouldn't be standing here. Clever girl.

I do teach all my students not to judge base upon appearances. Like the old saying goes, never judge a book by it's cover. It looks like I succeed with these three girls. But, sadly, I have not taken to heart my own teachings. I shall try hard to practice what I preach.

"What is this?" Rose asked.

"A Hummer," replied Rojo.

A Hummer, I couldn't tell. It's such an old car. Probable from the beginning of the 21st century. Which, in comparison to what some of the history teachers teach, is relatively new.

"A Hummer?" Rose replied.

Rojo slides over and lets Rose sit in the driver seat. Ink looks at the engine while Rose feels it out. I turn to the salesman and distract him with demands on information on the car.

He racks his brains for information on the vehicle. He wasn't planning on selling the car. He was planning on scrapping it. I can tell. The car is near the crane that operates the assembly line.

I look at Rose when the man asks if I'm interest in buying the vehicle. She looks so happy, with her hand on the steering wheel and foot on the gas pedal. Her famous smile is pulling at her lips. She wants that car.

"How much is this vehicle?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what, since you're a lady and a fine one at that, I'll sell it to you for 360,000," he said.

I can't afford that! Outrageous! If Rose had more money, maybe. But the total sum of the money we got won't even pay for the moorage. This car is out of our price rage. Besides, he knows all too well that the car isn't worth that much. He has a beef with it and wants it crushed.

"I'm sorry, I can't afford that," I told.

He gives me a pseudo-hurt look and Rose gives me a real disappointed look. My heart falls at her sadness. She really wants this car. I wish I could do more for her. We move on from the car. I wrap my arm around Rose and gently rub her arm. I try to comfort her the best I can.

Then something happens. A loud, too high pitched to be humanly possible, sound rips across the air and destroys all the other cars. A car that was dangling from the crane even drops onto the floor.

Ink and Rojo inspect the car. I look at all the cars. They have gone from bad to worse. None of them are reusable. None. Not after what just happened. I look at the Hummer, it manage to survive the attack. I smile.

"It looks like the only savable car here is that Hummer," I commented.

But he wasn't ready to sell. The girls yell to get my attention. I look towards them. They mouth the word "please" with crossed hands. So, they want a car too. I go and see the car they are talking about.

A truck. And not the type Rose use to drive in high school. No. A real truck used to transport food and other goods back in the early 21st century. My, this is quite a find.

I ask the man how much he wants for both cars. He cuts me a rational deal of 250 thousand dollars. The girls rejoice at this. Rose gets the car of her dreams and her friends get a vehicle too. I'm just happy to see Rose smiling.

Rose gives me her half of the money and goes to her car. I do all the paperwork as Rose evaluates her new used car. I pay and sign the documents. The salesman reluctantly gives me the keys to both of the vehicles. I go back into the junkyard and hand Rose the keys to her car.

She smiles one more time and hugs me out of pure joy.

"Now, now. I just paid for half of the car. Nothing to celebrate," I said.

"Thank you, Ms. Lovett," Rose said.

I'm back at my home. The stars are bright and the moon is high in the sky. I'm snuggle seated on my armchair in my living room. Reading a mystery novel. A romantic one, at that.

The only thing my mystery novels lack are intelligence. The simple use of deduction and reason. Firguring things out based upon your own wit than on technology. Give me a good Sherloc Homes book!

I hear my doorbell ring, who would come to me at such an hour at night? I place my bookmark into the book, close it, get up and look through the peephole. I see Rojo, Rose and Ink.

I unlock my door and let them in.

"What on earth are you doing here at such an hour?" I asked.

I close the door behind them. They go into my living room and make themselves comfortable.

"We have a surprize for you," Rose said.

They reluctantly get up and take me outside of the house. Then I see it. The semi-truck. The one I bought the girls from the junkyard. Now I am genuinely comfused. Why are the girls showing me this?

"Take a wild guess at when this truck was made?" Rose said.

"I can't begin to fathome the year of this vehicle," I said.

"2007, ruffle," Rojo said.

That's the perfect age for my… sabbatical. But that won't happen until the end of the year. Oh, my. These girls, they got me to buy it for them. So they could take a look at it and see how old it is. Then fixed it up so it could work. Or they had it toded here.

"Thank you all," I said.

I would have never bought the thing for my own self. Never. It's impractical. It's ilrational. To buy a truck when I could borrow one from the musuem. I would have never done it. Not for myself. But I did do it for them.

I gently wrap my arms around the three girls and we all smile.

_note from author to reader: I just barely made this. i don't know if it's worth finishing. if you want me to go on, review it! if i don't get many, i'm not finishing it! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: the plot thickens, but there isn't any action in this chapter. there will be in the next! promise!**

Ch. 2

It's just another morning for me. I get up, have breakfast and some coffee, get dress and ready and head out the door. Except for the fact that I'm out of coffee and my car only has enough gas to get me to a gas station. I'm now walking to the coffee shop in town. I could use the exercise and it's a lovely day to be outside.

I check to make sure I have money in my purse. I collide with a man that's standing by the entrance. The man drops his coffee and I rebound from the collision. I look up at the man.

He's a man, I can definitively say this. From the white on the side of his hair and the full development of his body. I look into the man's eyes for a brief moment before looking down. For the brief second that I looked into that man's eyes, I felt a sudden current go throughout my body.

I go down and pick up the now almost empty coffee cup. The man goes down a nano second after I do. He looks at the spilled coffee cup.

"I'm so very sorry, Sir. I'm afraid I wasn't-" I said.

"No, it's alright. It was filled with cream and cream has milk. No point in crying over spilt milk," the man said.

Oh, my! This man knows that saying!

"Oh, poor baby. Crying over spilt milk," I said.

I laugh; I shouldn't have done that. For the man isn't laughing. He chuckled, but that's something different entirely. For he might have find my knowledge amusing but not my laugh.

I open my eyes, for most human beings close their eyes when they laugh. I see that the man is smiling at me. He didn't find my intelligence amusing, but amazing.

"You know that old saying?" he asked.

I feel the blood in my veins rush through my cheeks. I believe I'm blushing. Yes, I know the old saying. I know a lot about old things, especially literature.

"Quite well, amongst others," I admitted.

We both stand up. Kneeling on the floor to have a conversation is ridulous. And utterly humilating in public. Like we are now. I extend my hand, an old fashion welcoming and courtesy.

"Patience Lovett, nice to meet you," I introduced.

"Octavian Prime, dido," the man said.

we shake hands, I feel an electrical current go through my hand and out of my body. I believe it originated from Octavian's hand. Strange name, but not any stranger then Patience.

"Would you like to go get some coffee with me?" Octavian asked.

I feel the blood rush through my cheek veins again. This can't be happening! No, it's just a kind gesture. That's all. That's all it is. There is nothing more to this. There _can't_ be anything more to it.

I look at my watch, oh no! I'm going to be late fore my class!

"I can't, I have to get to class. if we see each other again and if the time permites it. Fare-well Octavian," I said.

"Op. Call me Op. Everyone else does," Octavian.

"Fare-well," I repeated.

I reluctantly leave Op there, but I look back at him. he's still standing there. He's watching me as I leave. I go deeper and deeper into the crowd until I reach the university.

"Good tidings to you, my class," I said.

"And good tidings to all, Professor!" the class replied.

My class gets up and leaves. My last class of the day. I turn around and straighten up some loose papers. I turn around and they are there. I smile at the three girls.

"Hello, Ink, Rojo, Rose," I said.

"Good afternoon, Professor," they said in a singsong voice.

"So, what brings you three back to my room this fine day?" I asked.

"I got a car! I just need to give it a good paint job! Then the lady who sold me the car offered me I job. A job! I toke it! You have got to see the car, Professor!" Rojo said excited.

"Alright Rojo, I'll see the car with you girls. Give thee time to pack my things," I said.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you in Rose's new car," Ink said.

"Thank you, again, for buying the car for me," Rose said happily.

I embrace, hug, Rose and gently rub her arm. I smile at Rose and Rose smiles too.

"Now, now. I didn't buy the car, I simply paid for the rest of it," I said.

rose comes out of my embrace and leaves with her friends. I get my things and meet them at the Hummer. Oh god, I can't believe she wanted that car! It's still a mess on the outside. It makes Rose happy, endure Patience. Don't judge a book by it's cover.

I sigh and go to the car. I get into the back of the car. The windows are clean and so is the interrior of the car. The seats are comfortable and there is this refreshing smell to it. I guess it's not that horrible of a car, so long as it runs well.

Rose drives to what was once the L.A county area. We drive into town and park a few blocks away from our designation. We get out and walk to the auto-shop.

A redhead woman of her 20s welcomes us. Rojo and her talk as though they were old friends who haven't seen each other in a long while. Rojo is really happy to have a job she loves. She always wanted to be a mechanic. She made that very clear to me when I first meet her.

"This is Flare, the woman who sold me the 1976 camaro. A yellow one with a classic black racing strip," Rojo said excited.

"Classic black racing strip, I like your car already, Rojo," Ink said.

rojo laughs and looks at Flare, the redheaded woman. A man comes out and calls Flares attention. But he stops mid-way and stares. Oh my! It's Octavian. Op.

"Patience?" Op called.

He comes over to us. For a short minute, everyone stares at each other. I stare at Op, Flare stares at Op, Op stares at me and the girls stare at everyone else.

"Yes, Op," I replied.

"Wait, you two old birds know each other?" Flare asked.

"Yes, after you abandon me at the coffee shop, Patience here bumped into me," Op explained.

He was a little bitter with his words. I wonder, could this young girl be his wife? No! it can't be. She's too young. she's young enough to be one of my students.

"Patience?" the girls chorused.

"Yes, that's my first name. but Op, why don't you call me Ms. Lovett. That is what I am addressed as," I said.

"I had no idea if you were married or not," Op replied.

I feel the blood rush through my veins. Could he possible mean… no, he just didn't know if it should be Miss or Misses. That is all. He just wanted to be proper, is all.

"Ms. Lovett. I'm not married," I answered.

"Alright then, Ms. Lovett, will come with me to go get coffee?" Op asked.

The Rose sequals with joy for me. Rojo stares in amazment. Ink is chuckling. Probable caculatinghow long it will take before we sleep with each other.

I blink a few times and then compose myself. I clear my throat and think about my word. I said I would go with him to get coffee if we meet again and the time permites it. I have time and we have meet again. I look Op in the eyes. I feel a current go through my body.

"Yes, I would like to go, Op. But I'm afriad I'm here with…" I said.

"Your daughters," he finished.

"What!" shouted Rojo.

"No," Rose said.

"We're her students," Ink explained.

"Do you mind if I steal away your teacher for an hour or so?" Op asked.

All the girls say it's fine. I look at my students and then at Op. This is a man I would actually enjoy spending an evening with. But the girls are always my first priotity. I can break my word and reject him or keep my word and go with him on a date.

I look at the girls once more. Rose is smiling her famous smile, Rojo is silently saying "Gor for it" and Ink shuing me away. I return my gaze to Op.

"Alright, then. Let's go," I said.

he smiles and offers me his arm. I feel the blood rush through my veins and I take his arm. We walk out of the shop together. Men of his age don't do this sort of thing. A man of the 19th century were trained for this sort of thing, but men now a days don't know of this old fashion curtiusy.

"Op, I do believe I have made a revelation on something," I said.

"What would that be? Dear Ms. Lovett?" Op asked.

"About your nickname. Op is your intials. O is for Octavian and the P is for Prime. Octavian Prime, Op," I said.

He doesn't answer me at first. He looks like he's thinking. Finally he returns his gaze to me.

"You're right, they are my intials. I can't believe I didn't figure it out on my own," Op said.

I think I blushed. This can't be happening, this can't be actually happening. I'm on a date with a man who has equal intelligence as myself. this can't be happening!

We enter the coffee shop. I already know what I shall get. We get in line.

"Ms. Lovett, I know you teach a class. but at what level?" he asked.

"I teach at an university. Those three girls are in one of my classes," I told.

"Do you always hang-out with your students?" Op asked.

I know for a fact now that I'm blushing. I'm embarrassed to answer that. I do spend a lot of my time with Integra, Alice and Rosalyn.

"No, just those three. They're very outgoing and like to hang-out with older people. Besides, I'm very active with my class," I said.

I instantly regret it. he may think I'm a rape artist of some sort. I don't do anything witha student that I may witha boyfriend. I keep my private life separate from my professional. Though, that line becomes somewhat thin with Ink, Rojo and Rose.

"How so?" he asked.

I sigh with relief on the inside. I think about I should answer this time.

"I let my students come over and get the assignment or give them extra help. Collage can be quite a nightmare, especially for the freshmen," I answered.

We talk about many a things. From work to life at home to what we wish of the future. Op has this dream that mankind could get along with aliens, if we should ever happen to find any. And live in peace with one another. It's a wonderful dream to have.

Op takes me home after we have coffee. We stayed at that coffee shop until it was dark. I have never stayed in one place for so long, excluding my own home.

We arrive at my house. we both walk up the steps. I turn to Octavian Prime and smile.

"I had a lovely time tonight," I said.

and I most certainly did.

"I'm glad. Would you like to get away from your students another time?" Op asked.

"No, but I would enjoy another evening with you, Octavian Prime," I said.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be," he said.

I smile and retire for the night. Octavian reluctantly leave my house and returns home. thus the ending of a very good day.

**note to reader from author: thank you firebirdgirl, 003Baby, JessiLuWho, ultimeanime12 & FlamingBitch1408. i decided to post this chapter thanks to all of you. i still want reviews from all of you to know if it's good. i hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: i don't own transformers but Rojo, Rose & Ink are my own creations!**

**Note from author to reader: here's chapter 3, i still expect reviews from all of you! but i have to somewhat hurry and put as many chapters as possible. i'm going away on vaca for a while. as promise before, this chapter holds some action, not much. but still! enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I take Op's hand into my face. he smiles at me, I look up and smile back. I feel the electrical pulse go throughout my body. the one that always happen whenever Op and I touch each other.

I keep telling myself that it's a figment of my imagination, that nothing really is happening, but the sensation that's left after we touch reminds me that that is not so. We have been dating for a little while now, it has to be less than three days worth of dates. But we spend so much time with each other and talking…

I feel Op's cold, firm, hand warm up by the heat that's escaping my head. I gaze into Op's light blue eyes. I'm deeply intriged by the secrets that they keep from me. so many inquiries come to mind when looking into them.

"Where are we going, Op?" I asked.

"Patience, patience. All will be revealed in good time," Op answered.

I smile, I don't know if he's was referring to my name, or just repeating himself. This man is starting to grow couragous and call me by my first name. but it was only twice. But still, growing stronger. And I do love to see him full-heartedly will something.

He leads me off of my front porch and takes me into his car. He drives us into town. it's dead quiet in the car. No one speaks and its amazingly peaceful. Like how the waves hit the sandy floor of the beach on a moonlight night. quiet of human voices but filled with the loudness of nature.

We arrive into town. op parks the car and, when he's out of the car, opens the door for me. he helps me out of the car and I bow to him. I laugh and he chuckles. He bows back to me and we go on our way.

"Oh, what a wonderful night to be out and about. It makes me wonder if I really want to be in town," I commented.

"Without me?" Op asked sadily. "Correct?"

"Incorrect," I stated. "Octavian, you know there is no person I would rather be with than you, not even the girls. You know this."

"But still, I like to hear it out loud," Op stated sadly.

"Come now, the night is young. let's have our fill of it," I said.

op chuckles and smiles. He gingerly takes my hand and leads the way. He leads me into town. then we hear voices we never expected to hear.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…"

"PROFESSOR!" the three girls shouted.

I look away for a moment and blush. Then I look at Rose, Rojo and Ink. I smile at the girls. I am a little embarassed that they are seeing me on my date with Octavian Prime.

Rose squels with joy, Rojo laughs with shock while Ink just smiles at us. I can't but help to smile at the girls. If it weren't for them, I would have never gone out with Op in the first place. I own this girls my eternal graditude.

"Hello girls," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Rojo asked.

"Going out with Octavian," I said.

the girls laugh as, or so I believe, Op face drops. I giggle a little with them. Octavian Prime never blushes, his face drops but never blushs. Not once have I been able to get that man to blush.

"OP!" a male voice shouted.

"Oh no, please tell me that's not…" Op asked.

A group of men come up to Op. Some of them file in with the girls. They do that to get a good look of Op. A man of a, somewhat, dark color comes up to Op and lays his elispic hand on Op's shoulder.

"What's crack-a-lackin," the man asked.

"Jazz," Op whined.

"Yo Op, haven't seen you around. Somethin been goin on or somethin?" 'Jazz' asked.

"I've been out," Op said. "Dating!"

they burst with that. They butcher poor Op. Asking him who it is and where we first meet. How long it's been going on and such. One man even had the nerve to ask if we have slept with each other. My word, the gall of some of Op's companions!

"That would be me," I declared.

They all turn around and stare. I knew that Op was protecting me by taking all the questions. By taking on the attention and forcusing it on one point, Op, the enemy would butcher one and leave everyone else to escape.

I appreciate, and understand, what Op was doing. But I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. I'm in my early 40s, if I can't handle a bunch of roudy 20 year old men, then I haven't learn a thing from my teen years.

Now that I have they're attention, they ask me the remainder of the question. Most of them rational and civil. The last one was what caught me off guard. A young and handsome boy asked me if Op and I would stay together in the long run.

No one ever asked me if I thought Op was the one. The man I would be with for the rest of my life. I had to think about that. Op is an intelligent man of my own age, I believe. I do enjoy spending time with him. and to be quite honest, I could imagine no one other than him standing down the ailse waiting for me.

I come back to the present and look at everyone and no one. I have learned to do this with my class. It gets them all involved and yet no one gets more attention than the last.

"Yes, I do think that Octavian and I will be together for a very long time," I answered.

"Octavian!" Jazz roared with laughter.

Op stares Jazz down until he calms down. Op turns to me. I look him in the eye, I feel the current go through my body. I gaze deeply into his adoring eyes.

"I didn't plan for any of this to happen, my grievens," Op told.

"Grieve no more, dear son, for your sins have been forgiven. Now go spread word to the world and rejoyce," I replied.

Op half closes his eyes, zeroing in on my own. we both smile at each other. It's wonderful being able to recite old poetry and literature and not having to explain myself. I feel the urge to embrace, kiss, Op. But I restrain from such an action.

We are in public, with every single person we both know here… all except…

"Oh my god, no one told me there was a get-together!" Flare whined.

I now stand firmly corrected. Everyone we know is here, staring us intently.

"There isn't," I corrected. "We just all happen to run into each other here around the same bloody time."

I turn to Op.

"Funny how all this turned out the way it did. It's almost as if it were all planned!" I accused.

Op was going to reply to that, but something happened. A jet came in and launched a missile at us. Op screams at this and everyone turns into a giant robot. The jet, the men. Even Octavian transformed. All the by-standers run for safty.

No one but the girls and I stand where we are at. The robot that Op turned into takes all of us.

"Give me cover, I have to get these humans to safty," Op said.

"On it, boss man," a black robot replied.

Op takes us back to my house and opens one of my windows. First Rose, then Rojo, after that is Ink and finally I go inside the safties of my own home. I turn around and stare at my, once, human boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformer. but rojo, rose, ink & ms. lovett are my ideas. Flare is a friend of mine idea and we sorta share her. **

Ch. 4

This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I repeat it in my mind as I stick my head out of the window. This simply can't be happening. But it is. My own eyes are the proof.

"Octavian?" I said just above a whisper.

The robot comes closer to my window and looks at me morosely. My heart slows down with that. The man I knew turns out to be a gigantic robot. But I can't bring myself to hate this caring robot.

"Come in," I invited.

I hope Octavian, if that's his real name, knows how much faith I'm putting into him. no man, not one, has entered my house after dark. Not a student, not a lover (there has only been a few), not even my father has dared to ask me to enter. I'm safe in this manner.

He transform back into the man I once knew and enters my house through the window. He closes the window and I close the door. I lock it tight and Op comes to my side. I look into his eyes… no, optics. That's there proper name.

"I own you a major apology," he said.

"That you do," I agreed.

"I'm sorry, Patience. I never ment… I would never…" Prime said remorse.

"Hurt me, yes, I know. and I mean I know you would never mean to hurt me," I said.

he sigh heavily at that. this is just the beginning of a very long night.

"Let me explain myself to you, Patience," Prime softly pleaded.

"You bloody well get started. I've had quite a night already and I have a feeling that things are going to get a lot worse," I said.

I leave the side of the door and sit on my bed. The man I once knew as Octavian, or Op, comes and sits besides. He looks me in the eye with his optics.

"It all started along time ago, on a planet named Cybertron. It was peaceful, until the power and corruption divided the world into two. The autobots, you meet the rest of my team this 'fine' evening, fought for the good of the planet. While Megatron, my brother, fought for power. The autobots left the planet for the thing that began the war… the Allspark.

"The Allspark can make any piece of technology into one of us. We wanted to use it to bring back our species. Megatron wanted it for the power. In the end, though, Sam Witwicky ended up shoving the thing into Megatrons spark. Destroying the Allspark and killing my brother.

"Sam Witwicky was a human, like yourself. He had bought Bumblebee, the fair-haired boy you meet this evening, at a used car dealership. Bumblebee became Sam's guardian. A guardian is a autobot and/or decepicon, the name of the bad guys, who protects a human.

"But a piece of the Allspark survived. We all ended up in Egypt, trying to find what was called the Matrix. The matrix is a devised used to drain engery from the sun to fuel the Allspark. We ended up destroying that, the last piece of the Allspark and most of the decepicons.

"But Sam, Jazz and I had to die in order to do any of this. It is only by some miracle that Sam and Jazz can back. for me, a former decepicon noble sacrificed himself so that I could live.

"The decepicons just disappeared after that. we basically disappeared from exsistance without a purpose. That's how Ratchet and I ended up in that junkyard. Ratchet, unfortunately, is Rose's Hummer. And I'm your semi-truck," Octavian explained.

I don't answer at first. I comprehend what has been said to me and I believe full-heartedly. But what my brain is racking itself is a good question to ask first. I have the right to know more. And this is my only chance to ask questions.

"Patience, I have to tell you. for personal reasons. My name…" he said.

"Octavian. I figured that out by now. Also that you are the leader of the autobots. You're old, even for an alien. And yes, I know that you are an alien, though you're a robot," I said.

"That's how you made most of the things you have now, by reverse engireering," Prime commented.

I turn and look Op in the eyes. he's not proud to have kept the big secret that he did. He's also racking his brain on how I knew so much. He's going over every word he ever said to me, evey gesture he motioned and everytime he avoid my eye contact to see if I got a clue based upon that.

"Patience, I would like to know, how on earth did you know my secret?" Prime asked.

"I figured things out on my own wit, Octavian. I am a professor at the university. I read mystery novels in my free time, when I'm not with the girls. I love to re-read sherloc holmes novels, for god's sake," I said.

he chuckels at that. he mutteres something about being a smart woman. He looks me in the eye and he tries hard to decode the message my eyes are giving off. Prime just can't explain the confusion in my eyes. I wonder if he remembers that I don't know his true name.

"I never lied to you, Patience," he said.

I narrow my eyes and purse my lips. 'Never lied' my fanny! What about your name? I know for a fact that it's not Octavian.

"You just did, Octavian Prime," I said.

I get up and go to the door. I unlock it as fast as my fingers will allow. I open the door and Op closes it. I try again and this time he locks it afterwords. He pushes me into the door as to not escape him.

"Alright, I somewhat lied to you. my name is Optimus Prime. But everything else is the god to honest truth. I told you everything, there wasn't a thing I lied to you about other than my name," he said.

"Liar, liar! You have sinned but tis not the sin that has shunned thou. No, tis the trust you have broken. The journey to my heart is now broken. And thou canst rot in hell, where thou shall repent for thou's sins!" I cried.

"If I'm lying, than how do you explain Jazz. How do you explain his name. no human would name their child something as strange as Jazz," he said.

"Patience," I cried. "Patience Lovett!"

I stop fighting and cry into the man's shoulder. He holds me near and dear. He let's me cry. It's not the fact that he's an alien robot or that he hide his whole entire life from me. that's not what got to me. it's the fact that he lied to me. the ways of the heart is a strange affair.

He holds and comforts me. I finally recover from his half lye. Strange, I can hate Optimus at one moment and then love him the next. Quire, very quire is my heart.

"I love you," Optimus said.

"Then please, give thee a sin my dear pilgrim. Lest faith turn to despair," I asked.

"Thou grant for prayers' sake," Optimus said.

he kisses me and I kiss him back. we kiss each other for what seems minutes but must be only a few seconds. In reality. we pull away from the warm embrace. But my lips haven't had there fill.

"Give me my sin again," I asked.

We kiss once more, this time our passion flaring. We somehow make it to the bed. I lay on top of Optimus on the bed. Optimus wraps my leg around him and I pull up his shirt. I feel his strong abdomen. He is a fighter, for his body is strong like one.

Then all too soon we pull away. though we want more, we dare not go any farther. I get off of Optimus, but once he's up, he pulls me into his arms. I let him hold me there.

This is the first time we have ever shown each other our true passion for each other. Though it's not even a hundredth of our passion, it's a wondrous slither. A slither I hope turns into a nice piece.

I get up and go to the door. Optimus unlocks it and we open together. We walk down stares to my first floor and into my living room. we see the girls sitting there.

They all look up at us. Optimus stops, I turn around and look at Optimus. I put my hand on the side of his face. for a moment, we just stare into each others eyes. then I turn and walk to the girls. They gather around and listen intently.

"They are the good guys," I simply said.

they let out sighs of relief. Rose and Rojo hug each other and Ink joins them. The girls warmly hold each other in friendship. I smile at my girls. They are like sisters. They bug each other to the ends of the earth but also look out for one another.

I turn to look at Optimus and he's staring at me with wide eyes. he comes over and whispers in my ears. I giggle at the contact. The electrical current goes through my ears.

"That's it?" he asked.

I giggle again.

"That's it," I answered.

Optimus shakes his head. He could have easily said that. but the effect would have different. The girls know and trust me, they look up to me to do the right thing. Even though it hurts and is unnecessary.

Then we hear people go through windows and meet us here. It's the rest of Optimus's merry band. I hear the door bell ring and I get up to answer it. The fair-haired boy from earlier is at my door, I open the door and let him in. he's carrying a fallen comrade.

He takes Jazz to the couch and another man works on Jazz. No one speaks as the man inspects Jazz. He works on him. it looks like he got a bullet into his head. For most of the blood is on his left lob.

"Jazz's processor isn't harm, thank god. But he'll need to take it easy for a little while," the man said.

"Everyone, stand up. It's time I introduced you all," Optimus said.

all the men stand up. Including the injured Jazz that should be taking it easy.

"The man with the glasses is Ratchet. He's our own medic. The man next to him, as you can guess, is Jazz. He's an expert hand-to-hand combat. The one with the scar is Ironhide. Our weapons expert. The little one is Bumblebee. The first of our kind to become a guardian," Optimus introduced.

"What about Flare?" I asked.

"Oh, Flare! I forgot. She's the newest member of our team. Ratchet is our main medic, but Flare assist him from time to time. but she is mainly our analyst. She once lived under…" Optimus said.

"Where's Bumblebee?" Flare screamed.

She comes through one of the open windows and runs to Bumblebee. Bumblebee holds her until she calms down. Bumblebee explains to her everything that has happened and they embrace, kiss. After the embrace, Flare turns to us.

"I use to be a decepicon. Well, technically, I lived underneath one. Megatron is my father. I use to heal the guys wounds. Then I found the autobots and my spark mate," Flare said.

"What?" the girls asked.

"Her soul mate, a.k.a spark mate. Girls, they have sparks, not souls. remember that," I told.

They nod their heads in understanding.

"And that's the team," Optimus said.

_note from author to readers: i know i'm inconsistent. it's just because i'm in a rush to make and upload it all. hope you enjoyed the last couple of chapters. i would like some more reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i don't own transformers! but Rojo, Ink, Rose & Ms. Lovett is our my ideas! Flare is an idea that belongs to both my friend and i.**

CH. 5

The house rumbles and the lights flicker. All the girls go to the ground, with one of the Autobots covering each girl. Ratchet is over Rose, Ironhide over Ink, Bumblebee is over Flare, Jazz is over Rojo and Optimus is over me. Some loose ceiling dust falls upon us, but other than that, nothing happens.

The lights go back to normal and the shaking stops. We all get back up after a few seconds of cover. The Autobots make sure that we humans are alright. Then I see Optimus make a decision.

"This place isn't safe anymore. The Decepicons know we are here. We have got to get you somewhere that can be bombed and not cave in. We have to take you to the Base. Autobots, mobilize," Optimus ordered.

Everyone leaves the house. Optimus helps me into my semi-truck. Rojo goes with Bumblebee and Flare. Ink goes with Ironhide in another truck, the type Rose use to drive in high school. And Jazz is riding alone. He can't handle carrying himself and someone else.

We all get onto the rode. Once we are out in the middle of nowhere, Optimus drives like a mad man. I look at the speed level. I stare wide eye at it. Oh dear…

"My word, Optimus, a 100 miles per hour! Slow down!" I shouted.

He speeds up, now he's pushing a 120. I want him to slow down, not speed up.

"I have to get you all to safety, before we're attacked again," Optimus said.

"Well that bloody well can't happen if we're mashed to pieces! You would survive but the rest of us wouldn't!" I shouted.

He sighs heavily at that. He finally slows down to 80 mile per hour.

"That's true," he said.

"_Yo, boss man, you just slowed down! Somethin wrong?"_

"No, Jazz. Patience just had a panic attack about getting into a car crash on an empty road," Optimus said.

He used the radio that's in the car to contact him. I believe it's called an inter comm.

I take the mouthpiece from Optimus and press the button to speak.

"I didn't have a panic attack. I just don't want to get in a crash with one another at a 120 miles per hour!" I told.

We both wait for Jazz's reply on that.

"_Copy that_."

He disconnects with that. Smart response. The rest of the Autobots slow down with that. I believe we have made a convey. A convoy is a line of vehicles on a road that's following the vehicle in front. Usually used by military forces. Once.

It is silent for awhile. I can't see much but the stars. It's dark; the road is empty and no cover. I can see why Optimus is in such a hurry to get to wherever we are going to.

"Where are we going, Optimus?" I asked.

"The Base. Long ago, we used to work for the U.S military. We were in a secret organization within it. We used to live in a base not too far from here. Then the Decepticons disappeared. There was no more of a reason to have a base in the middle of nowhere. So they sent us away, but they kept the base up and operational. In case the Decepticons came back. I wouldn't be surprised if no one new of the base," Optimus said.

"Now why would that be so?" I asked.

"Because, the last two people who knew of the base was Sam Witwicky and Captain Lennox. We have lost all contact with Captain Lennox and Sam Witwicky just died recently. We also lost contact with Mikaela Banes. Sam's girlfriend. If they're not dead then they're old, really really old," Optimus said.

I look at Optimus with that. To think, everyone you once knew is dead or very old while you're still young. Why it's horrible. I feel his pain. I truly do. For soon, I shall be very old and the girls will be in the middle of their prime.

"I know of you and I'm not that old," I said.

He laughs, not with his heart. It was a bitter laugh, filled with regret and anguish. Then I realize why that is so. I shall grow old, just like the rest of the people Optimus once knew. Then I too shall die. And there is nothing Optimus can do about it. But there is a major difference this time.

He loves me. He even told me himself. He loves me. He shall have to watch the woman he loves grow old faster than himself. He shall have to watch me die and know he won't be joining me anytime soon. I believe that is true torture.

"Patience," Optimus cried.

He takes the microphone and places it back onto the radio. I wonder why he did that. I mean, I understand the reaction. But why over react to it.

"What on earth?" I replied.

"You kept the mic on. A Decepticon could have heard you and…" Optimus said.

"Oh," I replied.

Now I see. He doesn't want the enemy to see where we are. Or at least, find us while we have no cover.

"I'm sorry, I over reacted. But, Patience, you have got to understand. You are the most…" he began.

"I know, Optimus. I truly do," I said.

I reach for his hand and feel the current go through my hand. I place my hand into his regardless of the shock. We intertwine our hands, and then Optimus kisses it. He let's go of the steering wheel and undoes his seat buckle. He slides over to my seat. I lay upon his body, with our hands still intertwined.

I'm surprised that he can do all this and the truck not move an inch off the road. Then again, Optimus is really the truck, not the man I'm laying on top of right this minute.

All of them, Optimus-Ratchet-Ironhide-Bumblebee-Jazz, are males. The only female amongst them is Flare. Whom I haven't seen in her true form. I wonder…

"Optimus," I said.

"Yes, Patience," Optimus said.

"What are females like? From Cybertron. What would I be like if we were of the same planet?" I asked.

"Well," he began. "Females from Cybertron are much like the women from earth. They're many different shapes and colors. With different mind sets."

"That's half my answer," I commented.

"I wasn't finished," he said gently.

"You, my dear Patience, would be the most intellectual feme on Cybertron. With courage that would give the entire Prime family a run for they're money. Including this one," Optimus said.

Optimus gingerly kisses the place where my neck and shoulder meet. The feeling of electricity fluently follows between the two of us as Optimus's lips touch my skin. I intertwine my fingers into his brown hair. He lifts his head up and I smile at my soul mate.

"You missed," I simply said.

"Missed?" he replied.

"Yes, you missed," I said.

I slide more over to the window and take Optimus's face into my hands. I move in closer to Optimus and our lips meet. And just like that, we are deeply entangled with one another.

We're soon heavily breathing, our hearts racing to supply enough blood into our veins. Our fingers digging into each other's clothes, reconnoitering our skin for the that thrill that fills our body whenever we touch.

In the middle of our passionate kiss, Optimus speeds up. So much, the others notice. They talk over on the inter comm. But we don't hear them. That is how engulfed we are into our embrace.

"_YO! Boss man! Is every ey'_?"

We finally realize that they're listening to us. Optimus reluctantly pulls away from me. He picks up the mic and clicks the button to speak.

"Everyone speed up! We've arrived," Optimus said.

_A/N: sorry it's been so long since i updated last! here's the next chapter. sorry if it's inconsistant, it's been awhile. i'll post more when i get back into the swing of it. review! i live for them. enjoy!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: Mild to slightly severe sexual themes, content and Cybertronian swear words. It's all fluff (I think) with some more-in-depth takings on some of the characters. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT(fluff)!** _

You have been warned.

**I don't own Transformers, someone else does. Yady yadda yada... you get the gist. All I own are my oc's and the shared oc, Flare.**

I can easily see the base from here. For it's glory shines in the moon light like the Empire State Building did in place of the Twin Towers in New York City. I gaze at the glory of the great fortress. So, this is where we shall stay until things clear up.

It saddens my heart to realize this. That I shan't see my students again. Not anytime soon, anyway. I shall have to take my sabbatical earlier than I expected. For they're safety. If I go out, I'm putting everyone at risk. Optimus, his merry band, my students and the girls. And I won't put the people I love endanger. Not for my own selfish way, anyhow.

We make it to the fortress of solitude. Optimus parks behind the building and helps me out of the car. He surveys the area as he takes me inside the building. I see the girls inside. Safe and unharmed, mind you.

I wrap my arms around all three of the girls and gently rub they're arms. I sigh heavily. Make the best of this situation, Patience. For it will only last for so long. I mentally sigh at that.

"It's going to be alright," I said.

The three girls leave my embrace, hug, with that. They look at me with quiet eyes of desperation. It looks like they're looking to me for an order. I feel uncomfortable with that. It is one thing to advice some. Another thing to lead them.

"Go to bed, we all are in need of some rest," I told.

Rose nods at that, Rojo mutters something in Spanish and Ink looks at the floor. The weight of the truth is finally falling down upon them, and the lack of sleep isn't helping. I was right about one thing though, it has been a very long night.

I jump as I feel arms wrap themselves around me. I turn around oh so slightly and find Optimus behind me. I mentally roll my eyes at the stupidity of it all.

Of course it's Optimus, who else would it be? Tis not home, tis not home. This was once a secret, underground, army base for Pete's sake! It is highly unlikely that some insidious character of villainous content would be able to muscle their way in.

"Patience," Optimus breathed.

I suck in a breath and let it out with fatigue.

"Optimus! You nearly scared kittens out of me!"

"I am sorry," he apologized, his weary eyes half closed.

I heard more of the robotic tone with that. It sounded as though a computer program spoke. He really is a machine. It _is_ so easy to forget. I wonder if I shall ever remember... like the fifth of November, the gunpowder treason and plot.

I sigh aloud with that. I pat his bare arm and, as always, am rewarded with the electrical surge that comes with every touch. I smile weakly with that.

"It's alright," I answered.

He lets go of me with that. I notice a change in the air. It was as though something broken and all the air was free once more. This feeling brought a new, foreboding, sense throughout my body... starting in my stomach. It was as though the connection between us broken and we were left to sink.

Though it was not this feeling of release that brought dread to my body. No. It was the withdraw of his arm wrapped around mine; his chest gently pushing against mine, his hot breath landing on my collar bone... much like the waves on a calm beach, back and forth back and forth. It was the lost of contact. The ceasing of that exuberant spark that I have come to know and love so. Twas all of this that caused me to snap my eyes wide open and let panic grip my heart.

I turned to Optimus. The same sad, ancient, light blue eyes that looked at me through my window earlier were on his face now. It seems that was a fortnight ago. Oh what lengthens Romeo's day?

"Patience, there is something I have to tell you..." he began.

"That I'm not going to be leaving here for a while," I finished for him.

He gaped at me, mystified and stupefied by my words. What? Is it really so hard to believe? I mean, come now, I figured him out so fast. Why can I not do this simple task.

He was silent for a morsel more of a moment before he spoke again.

"Patience, you never cease to amaze me," he stated in a trance like state.

"While I receive that as a compliment, my dear Optimus, I am also growing very, _very,_ wary and find fault with that statement," I said, irritated and tired.

"My sympathies, good Madam," he apologized. "But there is one more matter on the table that we must discuss."

"That 'awhile' does not here in mean 'awhile' but a very, long, long time," I concluded, getting more tired with every 'long' I said.

"Why... yes."

I sighed aloud with that.

"Patience, I am so very sorry that..." he began.

"No, no." I interrupted. "Tis not your fault, my being here. You should not put blame on one's self when it does not belong."

I took his arm then, though he himself did not know that he had done so. Such is the nature of our relationship now. Without our thinking or our compliance, one starts an action and the other completes the circuit.

"But it is my fault you are here," he asserted softly as he lead the way.

"One cannot help the turn of events."

"Ah, but one can control ones' actions in the turning of events."

"That maybe so but even you will coincide that no one can know how ones' actions will change the course of history."

"I concur!" Optimus stated. "But my actions are what lead to your imprisonment here in the first place."

"We were not speaking of your actions, dear sir. We were speaking of one's self. Which could mean any number of things. Though I digress and say that we were speaking of another body. Third-person, singular."

He chuckles a tired and age old laugh. The very same one when we argued last. I wonder why _that _is so.

"You really are a teacher, through-n-through."

"You know that I am."

"In anyway, I should not have involved you in the first place. I should have known the Decepticons would have reappeared right when there's something to lose."

"Nonsense. You couldn't have known. I suppose I was going to end up here, eventually."

"How so?"

"Optimus," I said. I stopped right there and then, holding to his hand. He looked me right in the eye. Not with eyes... but with optics. This still doesn't scare me. "I love you."

Everything was silent as the dead. Though I swear I could hear the change in Optimus. Of oil or gasoline entering his chest and his motor suddenly going into overdrive. I can just see the pumps in his engine going and his systems snapping together.

"I want to be with you. Inevitable you would have confess, confided and taken me away to this place. The only difference between then and now is that I would have more time to pack."

He was dead silent. The only thing my ringing, pathetically-weak human, ears could hear was heavy breathing. Which I assumed was my own. After two long moments of listening intently, I realized that it was not my breath.

"Optimus," I piped out, scared. Like a young girl. "Are you alright."

He didn't respond. I was terrified out of my mind. There was this little sense, almost a voice- even-, that told me 'Don't do it, Patience'. It was like a scene in a horror film where a dumb, lacking in good judgment not intelligence, heroine in improper attire goes to the closet when the audience is clearly screaming 'No, don't go to the closet. Don't go into the closet!'. I, unfortunately, much like the young heroine can't hear the audience and proceed regardless of their pleas.

I had dropped his hand sometime ago. I, much like a frighten child, walk slowly and cautiously towards Optimus... swaying like a pendulum. I keep calling out his name with every step I take.

Finally, I reach him. I lay my hand upon his chest and smooth out his bright red t-shirt. I ease myself down into Optimuss' line of sight. For his head was bent down, looking at the floor, his brown bangs hiding his pale face.

"Optimus," I said softly... like lovers do.

Then I had a look at his eyes.

"Optimus?"

I slide my chest up against his fully developed, masculine, chest. I bring my right hand down to the side and gingerly, slowly, push his bangs out of his face. The face revealed to me will forever be sculpted into my memory.

His eyes were wide and ablaze. Not with a fury or anger but with a passion that could match any Spaniards heart. His mouth was open slightly, his breathing was heavy. I could just feel the electrons buzzing back and forth in my chest.

My heart was pounding and my hormones were just having a field day with my body. They were running a muck of it. I gasp at the sight of Optimus.

"Patience."

Before I could utter another word or even react, Optimus pulls me in and kisses me! He _kissed_ me. My head was spinning out of control like a wild and dangerous tornado. I could not get a baring of what was going on or what I was even doing.

Optimus almost instantly had slipped one hand under my neck and the other around my waist. He keeps pushing and pushing and pushing and pushing. His devilish hands digs at the small of my back, trying to climb its mischievous way up my back. His adult passion for me is at its peak and no amount of groping and kissing could quench it.

All the thrills and chills that come with a single touch, that our bodies ache and crave for, that has so wrongfully been denied, are released and take control over our bodies. And there is nothing to stop them.

Before I even knew what we were doing, I found myself in a lavish canopy bed. We were ripping each others clothes off, still trying to kiss each other- somehow-, gasping for a breath and tearing off the sheets of the bed.

I lay back in the pillow, still trying to catch my breath. I-I I... I have never felt that before... that sensation. Truly I'm at a lost for words.

Finally, I have had it, I don't care if I'm still warm, I curl up next to Optimus.

I lay my head on his breast. I hear his heartbeat. No, not heart, his engine. Sparks fly as I dig my face into his muscular chest and come up again. Simultaneously I wrap my arms around him as his strong arms frame my own.

My throat is parched and I can't speak... but I don't care. This moment in time... I will never forget it. It'll be the last thing I see as I lay there, shutting my eyes, dying.

Optimus sweetly kisses the top of my head. I lift my head so that he may kiss my forehead. He doesn't though and instantly I'm disappointed. Like a small child just told that s/he won't get a treat after all. How pathetic. Have I really been reduced to this?!

I bring up my left hand as to get the hair out of my eyes. The electrical current that connects us must also give each other brain signals because Optimus brings up his arm just as I am doing so with mine.

"Ah!"

I stop like the disobedient child that I am. I feel as though I were scolded. It doesn't improve as he replied.

Finally he slowly reaches for my face and gentle pulls back my long dark hair. My two white streaks of hair are easy to see and I'm bloodly well certain that I have a few from Optimus as well.

"That's a good-girl."

I could roll my eyes, if it weren't for what just happened two minutes ago. Now I feel as though I have to be nice to him. I also feel as though I should ask him something intimate, something personal.

My brain fails me for the second time in my adult life and I can think of nothing. Instead I push up and place my lips to his ears.

"You know, you are a love machine," I whispered, as though it were a secret.

As sweet and as kind and as soft as my breast like lovers do.

It was then that I notice the special, extra, warmth radiating from his cheeks and the humming sound from his chest. I laugh. It was not my laugh. It was to horse and exhausted and parched to be my laugh. Also there was a youthful edginess to it.

"Are you _BLUSHING_?!" I breathed. "Optimus?"

Never have I seen that man blush, never! His face has dropped, oh sure, but never blush. Finally, I get to see that man blush.

"N-no!"

I just laugh harder.

"Hey, no lying to me!"

Everything was silent on the eastern front.

"So I ask you again, are you blushing?" I whispered, seductively.

When did I become a siren?

"I-I..."

"Yes?"

When did I become a temptress.

"I plead to the 5th*."

I giggle at that. For a moment, I feel completely and utterly hallow. I have never felt so alone nor so void in my life. Though it was only for a moment. Still. Now is the time... now is the time to ask something personal.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Patience."

"Why is it... why is it that you wore the same clothes everyday?"

"Oh," he said, glad I hadn't ask something so shameless. "You notice that, huh?"

Before I could answer, he continued.

"You see, the person you see here before you isn't a human at all. It isn't even my full size, as you have seen before. Were miniatures. Are true and ultimate form are so massive that we, really, can't be mobile. Unfortunately we didn't have the technology we do now so at the time there was nothing to do about it. Except make everything around us bigger. Airgo the reason why the base is so huge and thus, the room."

We both blush with that.

"You said you didn't but now you do?" I asked.

"Yes. When we found Flare she was a mystery to us and had strange, unknown ties to Cybertronian technology and knowledge. We later found out that she was the daughter of a decepicon, Megatron to be precise."

"You're enemy?!"

"Yeap, 'big' brothers' lil' girl! Anway, she decided not to be a Decepticon and joined us. After some collaboration with Rachet, she set to work making us miniature bodies we could control remotely from our basic-selves."

"Like remotes?" I guessed.

"Yes, exactly like that. Little remotes that can transform into humans. Sadly it's not perfect and has it's down sides.

"I was not so lucky and got one of the first models. Flare did all she could to help me blend in but back then, it was not enough. The colors that were on me had to be on this body in some shape or form. One option was to have it in my hair. I don't know about you, but red or blue hair does not seem natural to me. The other options was something on my persons... aka"

"... Your clothes."

"And bingo was his nameo."

"But you're not wearing clothes now!"

"I know... that'll come back to haunt me."

Everything was quiet then.

"Well, what about the others..."

"Oh, yes, Rachet and Bumblebee.

"Yes, let's see. They got the newer models. They could mix their paint jobs together and make their hair a rational color.

"Such as Rachet, he had a yellow paint job with black trimmings. Gold mixed with black equals..."

"Brown."

"Exact. While Bumblebee didn't want to change his hair color so he made his other features black... such as his eyelashes."

"Oh, now that makes sense.

"Optimus, what you said about Flare earlier... she was a Decepticon, no? Clearly a bad-guy, or at least an antagonist... and yet you let her in. Why?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it? But Patience, she was not a Decepticon. That was her father. She had no desire to be like him. Plus..."

"What?"

"It's just..."

"What? What is it? Oh, you know can tell me!"

"I didn't want to keep her away from her sparkmate."

"Oh..." I said, with realization sinking in. "Wait a minute, who's her sparkmate?"

"Bumblebee."

"Oooohh, that makes sense."

"Yes.

"In anyway, she had more of a reason to be an Autobot than a Decepticon. So I let her join. Besides, we do not have trust issues like Decepticons do."

"Now why is that?" I asked, curious.

"Two reasons, really. The first is just so natural. Decepticons are greedy, power-hungry. Greed, as you have seen in your many readings, in the early stages, tends to unify those who have it. If left to consume, it leaves one unable to share. Members begin to plot against each other, start to distrust one another and develop paranoia. Soon they lose the ability to trust altogether and die alone.

"Thus is so with the Decepticons. The only reason Brother has kept it together for so long is because not all of his followers are greedy spawns of unicron."

"Optimus!" I shouted.

I know a swear word when I hear one.

"Use academic language here, please!"

"Sorry."

"Well... what's the other one?"

"Oh... right. The second reason. Awhile back, long before you were born, Starscream was an Autobot. As rough as it was with him at times, he had no reason to leave us... until that fateful day.

"His birthday. We had to fight Decepticons on that day. That in-of-itself is nothing special. The fact that there was no surprise party, or party for that matter, sadden him greatly and he took off."

"Well certainly you can't always have a party on your birthday. Besides, you did say happy birthday to him..."

"Ah, but, we didn't. There was a surprise party planned for him by the humans who were taking care of us at the time but, again, we had to fight Decepticons and things were pushed back and..."

"Oh, Optimus, you didn't..."

"He felt under-appreciated and that he was invisible. As though he was not important enough to be seen nor remembered. He was long gone by the time we went searching for him.

"So he joined the Decepticons. There was no trust because he was an Autobot and then he saw the cruelties of my brother. By that time it was too little too late and so he began to plot against Mexatron himself. So even now, with their 'tight' group, there was never much trust. If there was any comfort at all, in all of this, twas that Starscream's blanket was missing."

"What did the blanket symbolized?"

Meaning why was the missing blanket important.

"It was a gift to him from the humans at the time. It showed that he had compassion... at least, when he left he did."

"I'd think that it would be a reminder of all the compassion he ever had. Alas some small part of him is still humane."

"I sure hope so. I regret losing him to the dark side of things."

He was genuinely remorseful and lament about it. I could hear it in his voice and by the fact that he's no longer making eye-contact with me. I instinctively reach out for him and try to comfort him the best I can.

He buries his head into my heart and I rub my hand back and forth in his brown hair. I sooth the child with soft and silly words and end up kissing him lightly on the top of his head.

He's been mollified now. We shift back into our original positions and continue our talk from before. As though he could escape from it. Ha!

"Optimus," I hissed seductively in his ear. "Your are a love-making machine."

He instantly turns red.

"Hush now, my love. Now it is my turn to speak..."

I could just see with my half closed eyes Optimuss' optics going wide, his body becoming hot with the bare touches of my mouth and nose and his spark pulsating, motivating him to spring into action.

Oh how I love this, right now. But I can't let him go back into it, not yet. There really is something that I must say.

"I know your are a machine. The way you kept pounding into it, same level of power and consistency. The same movements. I know you are a love machine. They don't have to know about it, but I do. It will be our little secret. I know that you have love in your heart and that is all that matters."

I giggle, for I know he'll give in. He'll cave, I can just feel the warmth residing in...

"Now kiss me, my love."

He gasps one more time before he kisses me and reengages me. What was once a single slither has now become a whole half.

_A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR TO THE READER: Here it is, the promised chapter! I am so sorry it's been so long. Really, when I last stopped this it was never my intention to wait so long to finish it. I apologize. Anyway, the 5th* thing needs to be explained. In America, when you plead to the 5th it means that you use your right to remain silent as anything you say would be self-incriminating. I just feel like I need to say that. Anyway, I looked up some Cybertronian swear words on the net... I sure hope there right. And look, Optimus Prime swears like a sailor and Patience Lovette is a temptress! Who knew?_

* * *

_Update: I am now on Deviantart and would love it if you guys, readers, would come on there and give me a shout out. I still love reviews and, as Xireana Zetsubou knows, it motivates me into action. So please, leave some reviews. Oh, by-the-way, I do notice all the Story Alerts and Favs you guys have been giving. Don't think that I don't take the time to look at them or don't even notice them, because I do. Thank you all, I am now exhausted... My DA name is LoveMusicAndArtAngel.  
_


End file.
